Hysteria: Sequal to Bloodlust Syndrome
by Bitter Smiles
Summary: Nothing to be seen except the intensity of the light...and the contrast of blood on white.  Starts out terribly short but do forgive me it has been a few years and I wonder if anyone remembers me!  Please review
1. Chapter 1

She could feel it, deep inside.  
>Like a switch...her body was shutting down.<br>The need for sleep, it seems, had taken over at last.

Plip.

Plip..

Drip...

Seras's eyes instantly opened at the sound of something splashing against the ground in the intense brightness. As she looked around, her mind began to clear and yet the room was not a familiar one. It was perfectly square, or so it seemed, and the walls were painfully white and empty.

Plip.

Plip..

Drip...

Remembering the sound that had startled her, Seras looked down and realized in horror that her body was completely bare except for trails of blood..her gaze continued to the floor and instantly her senses became prickled with an intense fear; she was standing in a pool of crimson.

Plip.

Plip..

Drip...

Suddenly one of the wet drops hit her face and Seras looked up finally.  
>And then her chest was torn by the scream that came unbidden from her mouth, the sight before her blurring into a red haze before...<p>

"What...?"  
>She suddenly found herself back in her room, safe in the darkness it provided.<br>Looking down, relief flooded her as she realized her clothes were still intact. "It was,,,a dream then?" Scratching her head, Seras decided to lie back down, sleep still weighing heavily upon her exhausted body.  
>Little did she know, a red eyed gaze was watching from the shadows; curiously observing.<p>

When evening arrived upon Hellsing's gate, Seras woke with a start. Blindly and in a daze of grogginess, she made her way to the shower and sighed as the water heated her eternally cool skin deliciously. Running her arms down her sides Seras's eyes widened in shock when her fingers stuck-  
>She was coated in dried tendrils of blood.<br>Fear snaked its way into her belly and grasped tightly with it's claws..."If it wasn't a dream...where was I?" 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been days…or was it weeks now? Maybe even months had slipped by since they had last touched. Each day that passed she seemed a little more distant; a little more tired; a little too pale though she had been drinking blood.

Worse yet, something in her had changed. She became a new person after her year spent in confined madness. It was a time for shedding old skin and revealing what lied beneath. But this…this was something different altogether. Not even her smell was the same, there now lingered something metallic and alien to her and no matter how often she bathed and rubbed her skin raw it still remained. It was a constant reminder of the hell her existence had become.

Walking down the cracked, stone halls of Hellsing, Seras passed Walter but paid him no notice. Until she could figure out what was going on, Seras refused to involve anyone- especially her Master. Though she did not understand why, she had a sense that what was happening to her was dangerous and not to be taken lightly.

"Police Girl…"

Her Master's velvet voice raked through her body with a quick shiver. How long had it been, exactly? The lack of touch after what their relationship had become was painful, but she didn't want him to know what kept her from gaining rest at night; the blood dreams were too horrific to share.

In truth, she was ashamed, felt weak, felt-

"Police Girl."

This time his voice was stern, and she gasped to realize that he was standing right behind her, evident by the breath from his words tickling her neck. "Yes, Master?"

A hand snaked its way around her abdomen, and Seras found herself leaning back into his body; thinking how all she wants to do is melt in his touch and forget the nightmares of the daylight. "Come with me," he said while staring down at her; his tone making it clear that this was not a question.

"But Master I-"

The hand across her stomach gripped her tightly, and she realized they were slipping through the stone floors at an alarming speed. Expecting them to collide with the ground from the force, Seras closed her eyes in fear.

"What has gotten you so frightful, Police Girl? Scared I would have dropped you?" The crooked grin stretched across his face almost maliciously, but behind it was a strained concern. He had been waiting so patiently for her…but she was getting too weak to let this go on unaccounted for.

"Of course not Master, forgive me," Seras turned and smiled up at him, but it was tired and forced.

Angrily he pulled her against him, pushing her face to the side and pressing his face into her neck, inhaling deeply what he had missed for too long now. "Why do you avoid me? Do you no longer seek my touch?"

Alucard had not meant to ask the second question, but having her pressed against him was making the thought of physical contact hard to ignore…touch was…after all…the most primal of the senses, being that it uses your whole body and not just your mind like the others do.

But in his distraction Alucard was brought back…something was not right.

"Police Girl, what is that strange smell?"

/Well it seems I'm finally going to start posting again after…goodness 3.5 years. Please review!/


	3. Chapter 3

Seras's eyes widened in horror. "I don't understand, Master?"

Alucard growled in frustration and he gripped her shoulders tightly; fingers piercing through the cloth and into skin. Seras winced as blood rose beneath his clenching fingers. Suddenly he yanked her neck to the side, with a violence she didn't expect but knew that she deserved.

And then he bit into her pale flesh...

Seras tried not to move but she could not hold back the tears welling up in her eyes, bleeding down against her will. Not even a minute had passed when abrubtly her Master's fangs departed and he shoved her away, coughing, some of her blood splattering from his mouth. "Master! What is it-"

"Why didn't you tell me Seras?" he bellowed, deep voice interrupting her.

"Im so sorry I..I didn't want to hurt anyone...I just thought..." her voice trailed off. She knew there was no excuse for the distance she herself had created between them.

Alucard's eyes gazed down, blood-red with fury as he stepped towards her. Seras closed her eyes, ready for a blow; for some kind of punishment. But what happened caught her off guard completely- he gently kissed her shoulders where his fingers had cut, and his tongue came out and lazily he lapped up the trail of her tears...

The thing about touch was...it involved the whole body...the skin literally being the most sensitive organ...and she felt herself shaking with repressed desire for her Master...his touch...his skin on hers...his taste...it was like a rising violent sea in her mind...a hysteria..of sorts.

His tongue went from the rims of her eyes down to her lips, parting them as he grabbed the back of her head and forced her into a deep kiss; their teeth grazing. She could not fight it, and found herself shakily wrapping her arms around his waist.

Her blue eyes darkened as she pressed herself against his obvious need, a low growl rumbling from his throat in response.

"Master...I am hungry..."

-Please review and thankyou for the couple I have gotten. I apologize if there are any errors- I typed this up on my phone haha.


	4. Chapter 4

Alucard stared down at her, feeling her trembling with desire in his arms. "Master…take me…please…" she whispered desperately.

Seras sighed as he lifted her up as If she were weightless, shifting her against his hips as her legs gripped around him tightly. He stepped forward and slammed her body up against the wall, a husky growl escaping his lips. With fumbling hands Seras started to pull down his pants, just enough so that she could touch him. Then she began to lift his shirt, licking his chest all the way up. So long…she wanted his taste…needed to feel this...to feel something other than the pain and the shame inside of her. There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story within yourself, and the longer it resides the further it eats away at you. But for now, for just this moment, she wanted to forget and disappear.

Alucard could not stop himself, a twisted smile ripped across his face and he said, "I'm not sure I'm willing to just give in, Police Girl. After all, you have tormented me with waiting for so long, perhaps I should torture you instead?"

He buried his face in her chest and Seras gasped when she felt his fangs pressing against her clothing, but he did not bite. Instead he tore open her uniform with his teeth, laughing insanely as she became exposed and her face reddened. Their eyes darkened and he grew impatient, gently lowering Seras to the floor and ripping away the rest of her clothes furiously. She arched against his body, no words needed anymore. Leaning up, she captured his mouth and their tongues fought viciously, a moan escaping her when suddenly his fingers entered her, pumping madly as she bucked helplessly in response. "No more!" she exclaimed, surprised at the confidence her need had given her. "I want You."

With a groan he entered her quickly, gentle at first but losing himself as he sped up, becoming rougher and rougher. Seras cried out in pleasure, but an uneasiness was seeping its way into her mind. Her eyes closed and she began to see it- the dream…

_The walls were white and the contrast of blood red against the brightness was painful to her eyes. Then the blood began to drip and she looked up, knowing what was lurking above her but unable to avoid it. A dozen small children stared down at her with the whites of their eyes…only the weren't "complete"…instead it was a face here and there, a bit of an arm, a piece of a leg or torso…the blood pouringfrom the black shadow that was containing them to the ceiling. Then one of the tiny mouths opened…and began to cry…_

"No!" Seras screamed at the top of her lungs, bringing Alucard out of his state of raw bloodlust.

The No-life King stared down at his Police Girl…she looked broken; crumbled inside of herself. And she was sobbing, the blood smeared all over her face. He stopped and pulled out of her, cradling her against his body. "We should not have done that," he said softly, a note of tenderness only Seras had ever heard; though rarely. "I knew you were unstable, it is my fault."

"No," Seras choked out between sobs; almost horrified by his tenderness though she needed it. "I pushed you Master, I am sorry. I wasn't ready but I wanted to be…I love you and that makes it hard to not be close to you."

Her Master frowned with disappointment. "After all this time, is love all that you feel? It is so human, so generic and simple a word," he paused, as if in deep thought. "We are going to live forever, and I hope that it is an eternity we will share. A loyalty that is not bound by time or papers…do you not find that to be much more intense a bond then the silly notion of love?"

Seras was silenced by her own shock. She had never thought of it that way, but was so relieved to realize he really had chosen her to be by his side. "I'm sorry Master," Seras smiled softly, her tears ceasing for the moment. "I suppose I still have the limited vocabulary of a human."

Alucard laughed for a second, but his face quickly grew serious. "Now, I think it is time you told me exactly what is going on, otherwise I will get it out of you by force."

Seras shivered at the dark tone of his voice…and looked into his eyes in fear…

-Well I am thinking about posting another chapter today, not sure yet. Anything to distract me from the terrible heat and the sun irritating my migraine! Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Seras knew what would happen if she refused…he would certainly force his way violently into her mind and rip everything out that he wanted to see. And it would not be pleasant…not at all. She sighed in frustration. "Well Master…it has been happening for weeks…I keep having these dreams, only I am not so sure they are merely dreams-"

"I have been watching you toss and turn at night, Police Girl. What do you see in these dreams?" He asked, velvet voice calming her.

Seras blushed. Turns out she hadn't kept this secret well after all. She continued, "I'm standing in a white room, and then I hear dripping until it begins to drive me mad and I have to see where its coming from. In the process I realize that it is blood, and that my body is naked…and covered in it." Seras paused as her Master raised a brow in curiosity.

Obviously that's an image he likes…"Then I look up, and there are…there are a dozen bodies…only they are broken up into bits and pieces flesh and bone torn up and exposed, blood everywhere. The bodies are contained to the ceiling by a black shadow…and…Master…they are all small children…and I don't know how but I know that I am the one who did this to them…I am the monster that tore their innocent little bodies apart, bit by bit. My god…I was probably laughing while doing it!"

Alucard held her close, feeling her body tremble. But it was no longer in fear, but in a deeply rooted anger. She detested herself- he could sense it. "So you do not remember how you got there, or what you actually did or didn't do?"

"Nothing. The dream is always the same, no variations," she paused, realizing something. "Except that…I have the strangest feeling I am being watched, though the room is blank and empty, with no windows and no doors."

"Hmm…"her Master grumbled. "Very…interesting."

"I am sorry I kept it from you…I was trying to handle it on my own. I realize it was stupid…" she trailed off, becoming quiet in her shame. "Do you forgive me?"

"I'll think about it," Alucard grinned wolfishly. "But in the meantime, you are going to sleep with me, down here in my coffin. Is that understood?"

Seras smiled. "Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Absolutely not!" He yelled, but not angrily. "I plan on entering your mind the moment you begin to dream, try to hold onto it for as long as you can."

I nodded, swallowing hard. "Master…this isn't like before is it? Like the bloodlust?"

"No. You may lose control but you would have never willingly chosen children as your victims," he replied. "This is something different…and it feels forced. An intentional bloodlust being driven out of you…it sounds more like hysteria. Whatever it is, remember that it is completely out of your control. Do not blame yourself, you are stronger than that."

Seras appreciated the words…but knew that it would take a very long time for the guilt to pass. Maybe not when she figured out the truth, but for now; now she would feel guilty. For now, she would blame herself.

-Alright, as I mentioned last chapter, here is a second update. Please review! And good to hear from a fan of my old stories!


	6. Chapter 6

As the buttery moon glowed faintly in the jet black sky, Seras sighed. The night continued as any other, a ghoul mission accepted and completed in too short an amount of time. The mission not even being interesting enough to be a thorough distraction from her thoughts. What would happen tonight? Would her Master figure out the truth? Would she want to know what it was if he did?

"Your mind is a storm, Police Girl," came Alucard's deep voice; a silken whisper in her ear and along her neck as he pulled her back against his chest. They were on the roof of Hellsing, and Seras was staring blankly into the night sky. She felt like a child in comparison to his body, but she also felt safe for the first time in weeks. "Hmm…you definitely have the body of a woman, Seras. Not a child."

She blushed and tried to focus on how quiet the night was, how peaceful everything was. Stars scattered across the darkness of the sky, twinkling on occasion, though she knew that was merely a perception. So many questions flowing through her mind; glowing in the dark like stars.

They gave no answers; revealed nothing.

Seras was unsure how much time had passed, her eyes growing heavy as a soft light began to illuminate the horizon. Alucard lifted her effortlessly, and they sank through the roof in a sea of shadow, as if melting into oblivion. When she opened her eyes, feeling solid ground beneath her, she smiled nervously remembering that from now on this would be where she slept…and she would not be alone. Gently he lowered her into his coffin, climbing in next to her and pulling her close. Seras blushed when she realized at some point their clothes had dissipated, and she could feel all of him against her; skin to skin.

"Sleep now, Police Girl," he said. "It will be alright."

"Yes sir, my Master," she said, trying not to be afraid of what was certain to await her.

And yet it was not long before she found herself growing tired…slipping from consciousness in the comfort of her Master's possessive embrace. "I will protect you" is the last thing she heard before opening her eyes to walls of intense, sterile white.

"Master..?" Seras said aloud, wondering if he had noticed her dreaming yet. "Are you there?"

Seras's senses pricked in alarm…faintly, very faintly, she could hear voices mumbling hurriedly. They were human voices; adults. And then he was right in front of her; her Master. "Mast-"

"Shhh…"he said quietly, looking around anxiously, taking note of the bloody heap of bodies on the ceiling above them. "There."

Alucard stepped swiftly toward the wall that was facing her, and she gasped in alarm when he slammed his hand through the wall, the plaster crumbling to the ground from the blow. Through the hole four an entire room of scientists in white lab coats stared in horror as Alucard began to laugh maniacally, ripping more of the wall away. "How dare you hide and cower behind a wall! Lowly human scum!"

Her Master was about to step through the clearing he had created when suddenly her vision began to blur and her head felt like it had a vice grip on it…Then she opened her eyes and realized they had woken up, her Master no longer in the coffin but standing near it, looking down at her angrily. "So close, why did you wake up!"


End file.
